Planet Vegeta Saga
Na'r'rator : During the Saiyans' series of slaughtering, selling planets, and destroying lives, there was a particular Saiyan that was only 14, but was known for having a nasty attitude, and not having mercy. He was known as Cantalop, son of Milc. (Milc yells at Cantalop to jump in the pod and stop killing the soldiers.) (Milc yelling): 'Cantalop! Stop killing them! They have pretty good power levels! And get in this pod right NOW!! '''Cantalop: '''O.K., fine. If you like weak power levels dilly-dallying all over the place, that's your fault. '(Cantalop jumps into his pod and flies off with his Dad. 13 days later, they crash into Planet Empire, the planet where Cantalop first turned into an Oozaru.) Milc: 'Now Cantalop, can you destroy that small town? '''Cantalop: '''I'd rather blow up this entire planet. '''Milc: '''That's a dumb idea. What about me? '''Cantalop: '''Maybe I'll leave a medium - sized city for ya, Pop. Deal? '''Milc: '''Sure. '(Cantalop uses a small ki blast and destroys a town. Also, he fires them all over the planet. Milc does the same thing but for only 1 town.) Saiyan Soldier: 'Let's finish this stupid planet off, shall we? '( A Saiyan Soldier throws an emormous ball of energy into Planet Empire and it explodes slowly , but painfully. Luckily, they escaped the planet in time.) (Milc thinking in his pod): 'Cantalop has gotten pretty strong, so strong that I think I should spar with him to see if he's a challenge to me. '''Narrator: '''After Empire exploded, Milc spars with Cantalop. Cantalop beats Milc easily. '(Milc has blood and sweat on his head to his toes. Cantalop barely has a scratch on him.) Cantalop: 'You're weak, Dad. REALLY weak. '''Milc: '''You're, you're really good, Ca-Cantalop.. '(Cantalop rushed Milc to the healing chamber. After a few hours, Milc gets out.) Milc: 'How is my son doing? '''Healer: '''Well, he destroyed 7 planets, then he challenged King Vegeta. He kinda passed out, but he was fine. Didn't look too bad at all. Just a few scratches. '(Milc being suprised) 'Wow! My son is doing great then. I'd better go congradulate him! '(Milc rushes to his house where he finds Cantalop on his knees, with King Vegeta about ready to kill him.) (Cantalop yelling): 'Dad! Help me!! '''Milc: '''King, what are you doing? '''King Vegeta: '''This kid has a great power level, but I have a bigger one. So he deserves to die. '(Milc grabs King Vegeta's hand before he could fire.) King Vegeta: 'What in the crap are you doing? '''Milc: '''Protecting my strong son. '''King Vegeta: '''You know what, you deserve to DIE!! '''Milc: '''I'm sorry, your honor. '''King Vegeta: '''You know what, fine. I won't hurt you. But still you... '(A giant ball flings at Planet Vegeta. Luckily, while they were talking, Cantalop was able to go to Planet Agonie with space pod, but he's still 1 light year away from it.) To be continued in the Genocide Saga..) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sagas Category:Power of Fury